Fiancee!
by fireprince
Summary: Misaki suddenly finds out that he has a fiancee, a pretty young woman. But there is a complication within the Usami family
1. Chapter 1 POI

There was a knock on the door and Misaki Takahashi looked up from the stove where he was currently fixing dinner.

'Hmmm" he thought 'I wonder who it could be. Aikawa usually just comes right in and Usagi didnt tell me he was expecting someone.' So the young brunette of twenty years turned down the heat on the stove and walked to the door. He pushed the intercom button.

"Who is it?" he asked in his calm learning to manage voice.

"I have a message for Misaki Takahashi," A female voice said. Misaki arched an eyebrow and sighed, it was probably from someone in the Usami family since they were usually the ones who bugged him alot especially if it had anything to do with Usagi.

"Come on up," he told the voice and moved to the doorway. Akihiko Usami, Misaki's landlord also known as Usagi, came down the stairs just in time to hear the brown haired young man speak.

"Is dinner ready yet, Misaki?" the silver haired older man said in his smooth voice.

"Not yet Usagi I just need to get this message and I will finish up soon," Misaki said. Akihiko nodded and continued down the stairs his tragectory aimed right at Misaki. There was a knock and Misaki opened the door, in walked a young woman carrying a traveling bag.

"Alright wheres Misaki Takahashi?" The young woman demanded. She was about 5'10 with long dark hair and blue blue eyes. She was model thin and shapely with clothes that showed off her curves. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at her entrance, but Misaki just shut the door and faced her.

"I am Misaki," he said and held out his hand thinking that she would hand over the message and leave. The girl stared at his hand for a while then shook it while taking off her shoes. She then proceeded to walk into the foyer of the house.

"I am Angelique Debonair and it is your lucky day because I am your fiancee," she said as she turned and faced Misaki whos face went white at her announcement. Misaki was frozen in place not sure what to do but it was the voice behing Angelique that surprised her.

"What!" Akihiko yelled and Angelique turned. Before she faced the silver haired man her attention was caught by the art work on the walls of th apartment.

"Wow," she said and walked to look closer at the work that was hung. "This place is awesome. You have some really great..." she paused then looked closer most of the paintings were all done by the same person. She smiled then turned to face the two men.


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

While Angelique had studied the room Misaki and Akihiko had been whispering furiously near the doorway. When she turned around and smiled at them Akihiko stopped talking to Misaki and stalked over to Angelique.

"Why are you saying that you are Misaki's fiancée but he is telling me that you are not?" Akihiko asked well it was more like a demand. Angelique looked up at Akihiko studying him for a time before she answered.

"You believe him over what I am telling you?" She asked.

"Of course I do, for one I don't even really know you and I trust Misaki over anyone," Akihiko said and Angelique saw Misaki smile out of the corner of her eye.

"That is wonderful," she said then went and sat on the couch stunning the two men. Misaki slowly walked and sat opposite her, Akihiko sat next to him. "Well you don't have to worry about a thing all I need is an excuse to break the engagement and I will disappear from your lives, but I am staying here until I do have that reason." She said crossing one leg over the other and sitting back with ease. Her bag at her feet gave testament to her words.

"I don't have a fiancée," Misaki said then sighed and got up to put away the stuff that he had left on the stove.

"Oh yes you do," Angelique said with a grimace. "Apparently out fathers were friends once upon a time and decided that they wanted to join the families together through their children. Since I am an only child and you are the closed in me to age, you and I were engaged at my birth. Then the accident happened and your parents died, my family lost contact with yours and I had hoped that everyone would just forget. unfortunately your brother found the agreement recently and started talking to my parents about it again," she took a deep breath. "My father thinks it's a great idea of course and apparently so does your brother. I have found that the only way you or I could break the agreement is if we tell them a really good reason we cant get married. If you have one I will tell my father and he can speak to your brother and that's the end of out engagement." Angelique smiled sickly sweet after her small speech.

"My brother," Misaki whispered and sighed. He brought out cups and a drink which he placed on the table then sat next to Akihiko again. Angelique noticed the small things that the two of them did like Akihiko shifting slightly so Misaki sat closer to him and how Misaki scooted closer to Akihiko.

"I put dinner in the fridge for now," Misaki whispered to Akihiko whose lips brushed his hair.

"Do you have proof of this?" Akihiko asked Angelique again sounding like he was demanding. Angelique raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Misaki who smiled asking for forgiveness for the rude man.

Angelique pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Misaki ignoring Akihiko completely.


	3. Chapter 3 The Problem

The Paper that Angelique handed to Misaki held the agreement that had been written and signed by their two fathers and witnessed by their mothers. Misaki sighed and handed it to Akihiko for him to look at.

"As you can tell the agreement is perfectly legal and the easiest way out of it is a good reason that we cannot get married like one of us in love with someone else or liking the same-sex that sort of thing," Angelique said and waited but neither guy moved a muscle. Then Misaki spoke up.

"Do you not have someone who you are in love with?" He asked and Angelique froze for a second before she smiled bitterly.

"Apparently not," she said.

"Well Misaki is mine and you can't have him," Akihiko said furiously finally moving.

"Great," Angelique said. "I'll just go tell my father and not worry about this anymore." She stood up to leave.

"Wait," Misaki said and stood up to stop her.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked hesitantly and Misaki put his hand on Akihiko's shoulder.

"Please don't say anything to your father yet," Misaki asked and Angelique narrowed her eyes at him. "My brother is not yet aware of the relationship that we are in and I don't want him to find out from anyone else." Akihiko nodded. Angelique sat back down and crossed her legs.

"When are you going to tell your brother?" she asked and Misaki looked at Akihiko and nodded.

"Right now Takahiro is away on a business trip but he will be back tomorrow," Akihiko grinned excited to be finally telling the truth. "Misaki and I have talked about this for a while and were thinking that we would tell him at dinner the day after he gets back." Angelique thought about that for a minute but even though it was a good idea she still had issues that needed to be resolved.

"Well that's great," she said sarcastically. "Where am I supposed to stay until then because I can't go home." She sat up straight. "My father will have us married in a blink whether I want it or not and there would be no way for me to stop him."

"Then you can stay here," Akihiko said and Misaki blinked in shock. "You can stay in Misaki's room since its only used as a cover for Takahiro anyway." Misaki smiled and squeezed Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko reached up and grabbed Misaki's hand bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Alright then," Angelique said with a smile. "If that's settled then whats for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4 Background

After dinner Misaki and Angelique sat and talked while Akihiko worked on his newest book.

"Earlier I saw that you froze up before you answered about having someone who you love which leads me to think that you do," Misaki said and Angelique sighed.

"I did." she said with a small smile.

"Well, since we are engaged could you tell me about it?" Misaki asked with a smile. Angelique studied him for a bit then smiled back.

"I was dating this guy and thought that we were getting serious about each other, but when he went to meet my parents my Father told him that I am engaged. When I denied the charge he wouldn't listen and stormed out of my parents house. I havent heard from him since," Angelique blinked rapidly and looked down. When she thought she had her emotions under control she looked up and continued her story. "That was three days ago and I have tried to talk to him but..." she shrugged.

"Perhaps he had an emergency at work or in him family," Misaki suggested.

"I considered that." She said with a small smile. "So I called his father who happens to really like me. He told me that no one in the family is having any issues that would need his son there and since the business where he worked was a family one his dad answered that part for me as well. He told me nothing was wrong but that he would ask his son." Angelique ran her hand through her hair. "Yesterday he called me back and told me his son was basically ignoring my existence," Her eyes flashed for a second but then faded. "I still tried even after that to get ahold of him but still nothing. I don't think I can fight much more," Angelique said the last part softly.

"I am sorry for what you are going through," Misaki said. "I have had my fair share of issues dating..."

"Misaki" Akihiko called out and Misaki rolled his eyes. Angelique smiled and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. "Ah Angelique you are here as well that is great. I was wondering if you would answer a few questions?"

"Sure" Angelique said as Akihiko walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Misaki.

"First how old are you?" Akihiko asked.

"Usagi!" Misaki scolded and smacked him on the arm. Angelique just smiled.

"Its alright Misaki, as for your question I am 19. I am at this time enrolled in school, but have my own income though not a place yet." Angelique answered. "Just to answer your questions before you ask."

"Ok if you have your own income what do you do?"

"I am a painter but I thought you would have figured that out by now," Angelique said with a smile and tilted her head at Akihiko.

"How?" He asked and Angelique just pointed to some of the pictures that Akihiko had on his walls. Both Akihiko and Misaki turned around to look.

"You are Angel Debon?" Akihiko asked when he had turned back around. Angelique just grinned at him. "That is amazing I really enjoy your work."

"Thank you," She said. "It is always nice to know."

"Usagi is a writer," Misaki said. "Just so you have the same information we are making you dish out. I am an assistant editor and am finishing school. I am 20 and Usagi is 30."

"I have meant to ask but why do call him Usagi?" Angelique asked.

"His full name is Akihiko Usa..." There was a banging on the door and a woman came charging in. She was wearing a red business suit and had long light brown hair.

"Akihiko!" She yelled. "Have you finished the book yet. I need it now. Hello Misaki!" The woman yelled all but the last part and she nodded at Misaki as she followed a sighing Akihiko up to his study.


	5. Chapter 5 Misaki's Story

Angelique and Misaki laughed as Akihiko went in to his office.

"How did you two get together?" Angelique asked. "You seem so different."

"Not so different," Misaki said then proceeded to tell about how he and Akihiko had gotten together. Angelique laughed together with Misaki over the story.

"You guys are so funny, that is an awesome story," Angelique said and Misaki smiled lightly.

"Well we did and still do have some problems obviously," Misaki leaned forward. "At one time both his brother and his cousin thought they were in love with me and that was some serious issues. I still think Akihiko doesn't like me meeting any of his family for that very reason, oh and his dad didn't approve of us for the longest time." Misaki leaned back and glanced at Akihiko's door. "But we got through that and we will get through my brother together. It is one thing I have learned living with Usagi, together is always better." Misaki smiled and looked at Angelique who smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"That is so beautiful, I wish I could say something like that about my relationship," Angelique looked down at her hands and a tear fell down. Just one because she decided that she would not shed any others over the worthless guy who broke her heart. Angelique yawned then looked back up at Misaki. "Do you think you could show me to the room I am staying in?"

"Sure," Misaki said and led the girl upstairs to his room. "Sorry my things are still in here."

"That's fine," Angelique said tiredly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Misaki said then went downstairs to finish cleaning up dinner and hope that Usagi wasnt going to take all night working.

That night Angelique slept fitfully because of dreams, on in particular stood out to her.

_A man stood in front of her wearing a full business suit, he had dark hair and a face that scowled easier than it smiled and he wore glasses. _

_"I will have nothing to do with someone who is already engaged." The man then turned and walked away from her. No matter how fast she ran she could never catch him, and her voice never seemed to reach him. He stopped and turned back to her again._

_"You are nothing compared to my one true love," The man opened his arms and a body flew into them. The second body had brown hair and was slim, he wore a dress._

_"Misaki" she said._ Then Angelique woke up.

'What was that all about,' she thought then fluffed up her pillow, turned over and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Breakfast

The next morning was bright and clear. Angelique woke up and got ready for the day, she went downstairs and was surprised no one else was up. Quickly she started the coffee than breakfast.

Misaki came stumbling and wincing down the stairs.

"Stupid Akihiko, now I am going to be..." Misaki stopped his muttering and sniffed the air. Some one was cooking, looking over to the kitchen he saw Angelique standing in front of the stove.

"Good morning, Misaki," She said and briefly looked up from what she was doing.

"Good morning," he said warily then walked into the kitchen. There were no major messes and everything smelled wonderful. "You made breakfast?"

"Yes," Angelique said then laughed at Misaki's face. "At home I am sometimes up before the cook and I hate waiting for someone else to cook for me so I learned how to do it myself and wala." She waved her hand at the stove. "It's almost done though so if you would please set the table since I don't know where everything is."

"Okay," Misaki said then got down to work helping. At 7:30 exactly Akihiko came down the stairs dressed in his suit and tie without the jacked, Misaki sighed.

Angelique just blinked and put the food on the table. They ate in silence until after they were done when Akihiko sighed.

"That was very nice," he said. "Misaki you did a wonderful job in such a short time.

"I didn't cook," Misaki said and Akihiko blinked at him. Misaki nodded at Angelique who smiled brightly. "She did."

"Well breakfast was still very good," Akihiko smiled. "You are a good cook, not as good as Misaki but not bad." Then he got up and disappeared back into his office.

"I am sorry about him, he is a nice person," Misaki said. "Though he does have a weird thing about his clothes."

"I am sure he is nice to you," Angelique said with a smile. "And what was weird about his clothes, my father does the same thing sometimes."

"Well it's not normal for me and I thought I had broken him of the habit of wearing his tie here at home," Misake sighed then shrugged his shoulders.

Angelique laughed then they cleaned up breakfast together. They sat down and laid out their schedules for the day with Misaki guessing at Akihiko's.

"He will probably work all day until his meeting this after noon with his publisher," Misaki said. Since their schools were so close to each other it was decided that Angelique would drop Misaki off at school then proceed to art school. After school Angelique had work then would be back at Usagi's around dinner time.


	7. Chapter 7 What!

Misaki was in trouble. Akihiko had gone to his meeting and Misaki didn't know when her would be back, Angelique was at work but should be back soon. Meanwhile Haruhiko had decided to stop by for a visit.

"Then her father proceeded to tell me she was engaged. I panicked and left," Haruhiko was complaining. He had visited Misaki off and on for a while but the last several trips had all featured around this girl Haruhiko had met and really liked.

"You are talking about the girl you've been getting close to right?" Misaki asked and Haruhiko nodded. "Well what did she say?"

"Well she said she wasn't and that her father was the one who had set it all up," Haruhiko sighed. "But in my family that would mean she is engaged and it would be ironclad." Misaki looked over at Haruhiko who was tall with dark hair and eyes. He wore a full suit and was well-built a lot like Akihiko but never say that to one or the other they would freak.

"Why are you telling me this again?" Misaki asked. "You know Usagi doesn't like having you here."

"I know but I don't have anyone else," Haruhiko sighed again. "My brother won't talk to me and my Father doesn't listen to anything except business from me. You are the only friend I have." Misaki blinked in shock but then thought about what he knew of Haruhiko's life, he was probably telling the truth.

"Well since you are asking for my advice," Misaki breathed in then out and let Haruhiko have it. "You were an idiot. You should always take the side of the person you trust even when they are wrong. You should have talked it over with her some more instead of just leaving." Misaki got up and patted Haruhiko on the shoulder. "You are going to need to apologize to her." Then Misaki went and sat down again. Haruhiko sighed he hated apologizing, it was so hard especially for everyone in the Usami family.

"I'm back," Angelique called from the doorway.

"Oh that's our houseguest," Misaki said to Haruhiko then yelled over to Angelique. "Over her Ang..." he stopped when Angelique came around the corner and stopped frozen, Misaki looked over and saw that Haruhiko had stopped moving as well. Then Haruhiko shook his head.

"Angel?" He asked and stood up. He took a step forward but Angelique jolted out of her stupor by his voice and held up her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded and Misaki blinked. They were acting like they... Oh Misaki finally put it together. He started laughing and the other two turned to him but he was laughing so hard he could only wave a hand at them.

"So," Angelique demanded. "Why are you here?"

"This is my brothers home," Haruhiko said.

"You're Misaki's brother?" Angelique shrieked.

"No," Haruhiko yelled then visibly breathed in and calmed down. "Akihiko is my brother."

"Akihiko is a Usami," Angelique sighed. "Thats why they call him Usagi. Dang it I was hoping I wouldn't run into any of your family."

Misaki finally stopped laughing and straightened up.

"Oh that is funny," he said and they both turned to him.

"What?" Angelique and Haruhiko said at the same time and Misaki had to reign in his laughter.

"Haruhiko, who once said he was in love with me, is now in trouble with the woman he loves who just happens to be engaged to me," Misaki summed it up.

"What! You were in love with Misaki?"

"What! You're engaged to Misaki?" Angelique and Haruhiko spoke at the same time. Misaki just smiled and gathered his things then walked out the door.

'Not my problem,' he thought then decided to wait in the lobby for Akihiko and they could go somewhere together.


	8. Chapter 8 Second Chance?

Angelique sat down on the coach with a huff.

"So Misaki was the one you were talking about when you told me you were once in love with you brother's love." Angelique said quietly but with a certainty that the words needed to be said. Haruhiko nodded and sat down opposite her sure that she would not want him next to her now.

"I can't believe Misaki is the one that you are engaged to. It's mind-boggling." he said. "How did it happen?"

"Well," Angelique said and leaned back crossing her arms and legs. "Why should I tell you?" she asked and glared at him. "What does my life have to do with you anymore? You walked out on me remember. Then you refused to talk to me at all."

Haruhiko winced then gulped, he knew Misaki was right.

"I am..." he took a deep breath. "Sorry." Angelique just continued to glare at him. "Please give me a chance."

Angelique thought about it for a while, she knew because she had met a lot of his family that apolgizing was hard for him. But still he had hurt her.

"Why should I?" She asked him.

"I was wrong," Haruhiko said and Angelique raised an eyebrow in surprise. Her position weakened at that. "I should not have left the way I did. Above all I should have listened to you first and trusted in you, again I am truly..."

"Alright" she said. "I'll tell you." Angelique then proceeded to tell him how the engagement had come about.

"That is truly something that my father would do. But it is amazingly coincidental that it is Misaki you came to be engaged with." Haruhiko said with a small laugh.

"Where you really in love with Misaki?" Angelique asked and leaned forward. Haruhiko sighed and thought back to when he had first met Misaki and the short time after that he had thought he was in love with the boy.

"I truly thought at the time that I was in love with Misaki," he explained needing to get it all out. "I may not have been since I have never felt that emotion before but I truly thought I was."

Angelique thought about his answer.

"What about now?" She asked.

"Now?" Haruhiko was startled and now quite sure what she was asking him. "Well I am not in love with Misaki anymore if that's what you're asking though he will always be a good friend."

"Hmm," Angelique sat in thought for awhile and silence fell between the two of them.

"Angel?" Haruhiko broke the silence because he had a question that needed to be answered as it was one of his top priorities at the moment. "Are you going to give me another chance at our relationship?"

Angelique knew that asking was hard for him but still he had put her through a lot of pain, and even though she was ready to forgive him she didn't think he needed to know yet.

"I'll tell you after I am no longer engaged," she said and smiled a little evilly.


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise?

The next day Angelique made it a point to get back to Usagi's place early so she could help Misaki before leaving. She decided to call home as she walked to check in.

"Hey Dad" she said when her father answered.

"Angelique, I am glad you called," George Debonair said with a sigh of relief.

"Whats up Dad?" Angelique asked suspiciously. Her parents tended to overdramatise things.

"Tonight we got an invitation to meet the Takahashi's," he said excitedly and Angelique stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk as shock coursed through her.

"What?" She questioned nervously.

"Takahiro Takahashi invited us to have a dinner with him and his brother at Misaki's place." Her dad was positively thrilled at the prospect but Angelique was horrified. Did Misaki know what his brother had done. "We finally get to meet your future husband." Her father continued.

Angelique thought quickly.

"Thats great Dad but I've already met Misaki," she said then started walking again but at a quicker pace.

"Oh really?" George asked. "And what do you think? Did your old man do alright?"

"Sure Dad now listen closely," Angelique ordered. "Misaki asked me to pass on a message to you from his brother. Dinner is gonna have to be cancelled because Misaki needs to talk to his brother about something important but you and mom are to come later for coffee, say about 8 o'clock."

"Something important?" Her dad asked. "What could they be talking about?"

"I don't know Dad but coffee at 8." Angelique started to hurry the conversation because she was close to Usagi's building. "Dont forget and tell mom. Love you got to go." Then she hung up the phone and ran the rest of the way to the apartment.

"Misaki" Angelique yelled as she entered the apartment slamming the door behind her. She found Misaki in the kitchen preparing the meal. "We have an issue." Angelique set her stuff of the counter and faced Misaki.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked as he continued to clean the vegetables.

"How many people did your brother tell you to cook for?" Angelique asked and Misaki stopped in surprise.

"How did you know that he asked me to add three more people to the table?" Misaki asked then looked up. A lightbulb went off in his brain. "Oh please tell me he didn't."

"He did," Angelique said and Misaki sighed. This wasnt going to be easy if he had even more people he was going to confess in front of. "Your brother invited my parents and I to meet you tonight." Misaki's shoulders slumped there was no way he could do it. "But don't worry." Angelique said and Misaki straightened. "I talked with my father and told him that instead of dinner it was just coffee at 8 so you have 2 hours to talk to your brother."

"Thankyou," Misaki said with relief and Angelique nodded.

"Now before I leave what do you need me to do?" Angelique asked.

"Actually I was hoping you would stay," Misaki smiled. "You have a right to be here and I think it will help me too."

"Am I that scary to marry?" Angelique asked then they both laughed then got busy getting everything finished.


	10. Chapter 10 Story Time

The doorbell rang just as Misaki was pulling the last part of dinner out of the oven so Angelique went to open it. Akihiko was somewhere upstairs getting changed.

When Angelique opened the door she found a young couple standing there. The man was a head taller that his wife and he had bluish dark hair with dark eyes. The woman had brown hair and light eyes, they were both dressed nicely.

"Hello," Angelique said with a smile and held out her hand. "You must be Takahiro and Manami. **(Not sure if she would be called Manami or Kajiwara so I am sticking with Manami.)**I am Angelique Debonair, please come in." She took the couples jackets and ushered them in. Misaki called out a hello and came out of the kitchen with a serious look on his face. Angelique shook her head at him them mimed that they should eat first then talk.

"Are your parents here yet?" Takahiro asked and Angelique realized he was talking to her.

"No my parents will be joining us for coffee later but not for dinner," Angelique said without a single lie, Takahiro looked a little confused but Angelique quickly bustled off to help and Akaihiko came down at that moment.

Dinner was nice, Angelique and Misaki had outdone themselves and conversation was kept to generalities. After dinner everyone sat down on the couches, Takahiro and Manami on one side Misaki and Akihiko on the other with Angelique off to the side. Talk basically stopped at that point.

"Brother," Misaki started to say then he swallowed heavily.

"What is it Misaki?" Takahiro asked but Misaki couldn't say and Angelique knew that Akihiko had promised to not say anything so she decided to but in.

"Do you mind if I tell you a story, Takahiro?" Angelique asked and everyone turned to stare at her. "Great no one minds."

"There was a man we will call him A who had a best Friend named B and B had a brother we will call C. All three are guys just so everyone knows. Now A was in love with B and had been for a long time which is why he couldn't say no when B asked him to help out with C." Angelique paused and Takahiro interrupted.

"Are you saying that A is gay?" Takahiro asked.

"Yes is that a problem?" Anglique asked and Takahiro shook his head no. "Then dont interrupt. Now C and A did not get along but both loved B so tried to make it work. C soon stumbled across A's secret and began to understand him better. Then B announced he was getting married, A was devastated but C helped him out. C then moved in with A so as not to disturb the newlyweds and soon found himself in love with A. They became lovers because A was also in love with C. They had one problem though, they didn't know how to tell B. So how do you think B should react when they tell him, Takahiro?" Angelique asked. Takahiro looked a little confused.

"I think that as long as my little brother was happy and in love then everything would be fine," Manami said and Takahiro turned to her in shock.

"Really?" He asked. "Even though your little brother would be gay?"

"What if it was Misaki?" Angelique asked and Misaki looked at her.

"Misaki?" Takahiro sat back and thought about it for a while. "I want my brother to be happy, but how could I be sure that this guy would take care of him better than a woman could."

"Good point," Akahiko said.

"No it's not," Misaki said and glared at Akihiko.

"If it was Misaki would he be selfish with this guy?" Manami asked and Angelique studied the woman.

"Yes he would be selfish with the person that he was in love with, but also he wants to take care of that person," Angelique answered and Takahiro sighed.

"This guy would take care of Misaki right?" Manami asked and Angelique realized that she knew. Manami knew about Misaki and Akihiko, Angelique didn't know how but since she was helping.

"Of course he would," Akihiko said offended. Misaki smiled slightly then turned to his brother.

"Brother there is a reason that Angelique told that story," Misaki said then looked his brother right in the eye as he held Akihiko's hand. "I am in love with Usagi and we are lovers so I can not marry Angelique."

"What!" Takahiro exclaimed. "My best friend has seduced my brother into being gay. Wait how long has Usagi been gay?" Takahiro was really confused and everyone was so into the conversation that they missed the doorbell going off. Angelique heard it though and got up to answer.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door and found a disheveled Haruhiko standing there. "Haruhiko?" she said startled.


	11. Chapter 11 Together

Haruhiko is looking bad with his shirt partly unbuttoned and not tucked in, no tie or jacket to be seen.

"Haruhiko?" Angelique asked but he just stormed in. Akihiko and Takahiro stood up to see what was going on. Akihiko gaped at the sight of his brother.

"Haruhiko?" Akihiko asked. "Are you in trouble or something?" Misaki rolled his eyes then stood up and walked over to Haruhiko.

"Dang, Haruhiko, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight or something?" Misaki asked then started buttoning Haruhiko's shirt. Everyone was stunned and just stood watching then Haruhiko moved brushing aside Misaki.

"I will not allow Angelique to marry Misaki." Haruhiko stated. "I love Angelique and will allow no one else to have her."

There was silence then Misaki started laughing.

"I'm sorry I know that it's not funny but " Misaki kept laughing. Everyone stared at him until he calmed down. Misaki wiped away his eyes then put a hand on Haruhiko's arm. "Haruhiko I just told my brother that I am in love with Akihiko and he accepted that. Right brother?" Takahiro took a deep breath then nodded smiling.

"Yes I do." Takahiro said

"So?" Haruhiko questioned

"So I will not be marrying Angelique. The only people left to tell are her par..." Misaki said and was interrupted by the doorbell. Angelique who was still by the door opened it.

"Mom? Dad?" she queried and in walked George and Annalee Debonair. George was a tall man with dark hair and eyes, though his hair was greying he still stood tall and with a dignified air. Annalee was shorter than her husband with light brown hair and blue eyes, she was a quiet woman but dignified.

"Angelique, my darling." Her mother said with a quiet, musical voice and hugged her daughter. George hugged Angelique next then they all moved into the room.

"So Takahiro, my boy, ready for the kids to get married?" George said as he shook Takahiro's hand and before anyone could say anything he moved on. "You must be Akihiko, Misaki's landlord, thanks for having us over." George shook the silver-haired mans hand then moved on. "Ms. Manami pleasure as always. Oh and this must be Misaki. Angelique you'll have to fatten this one up." George laughed and smacked Misaki on the back then he turned and saw Haruhiko. "You! What are you doing here? You won't be allowed to break up this marriage."

Angelique this entire time had been conversing with her mother, telling her everything that had happened. When her father got to Haruhiko, she stopped and turned.

"Father, that is enough." Angelique said and George stopped talking at her tone. "You are not going to choose who I will marry."

"Darling, perhaps you should hear what has gone on," Annalee said then gestured to a chair. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Akihiko shook his head no. Annalee sat then motioned next to her, George sat down and opened his mouth. Angelique raised an eyebrow and he shut his mouth. Her mother had taught her well after all.

"Now you will listen and only speak when we are done," Angelique said to her father. "Now I think Misaki should be the one to tell what has gone on."

"Me?" Misaki said and Angelique nodded. Misaki looked over at Akihiko who nodded then Misaki sighed. "Well it all started a couple of years ago." Misaki then proceeded to tell the Debonair's everything that had gone on, without doing into all the details.

"Well that is a story," Annalee said and George nodded. "Clearly, they will not be getting married."

Misaki and Angelique looked at each other than laughed.

"No we will not," Angelique said. "It turns out we already have loved ones in out lives that we aren't willing to give up."

"Well then Misaki and Angelique can go their separate ways but I am not going to allow this," George said then stood up then walked over to Haruhiko. "Young man I am not going to allow you to take my daughter. Do you understand me?"

"George, really?" Annalee said.

"Yes, really. We know nothing of this man or his family therefore he is not allowed anywhere near Angelique." George stated and nodded his head to punctuate his point.

"Dad!" Angelique cried out in dismay.

"Sir perhaps I should introduce myself like I have never gotten the chance to," Haruhiko said.

"Don't bother" George said. Then the doorbell rang again.

"Who could it be this time?" Misaki asked.


	12. Chapter 12 The End?

Misaki went to open the door this time and found Fuyuhiko Usami standing with a smile and dressed to the nines in a suit and tie.

"I understand that both of my sons and all the families are here today. I figured I would join the party," Fuyuhiko said and pushed Misaki aside to enter the rooms. He took a look around the room to see who all was there.

"Akihiko, Haruhiko, Misaki and Angelique I know of course," He said and hugged his two unyielding sons, who each got elbowed by their respective partners for being disrespectful. Fuyuhiko grinned at that, then walked over to Takahiro and Manami. "You must Misaki's older brother."

"Yes," Takahiro said. "I am Takahiro Takahashi and this is my wife Manami." Fuyuhiko shook both their hands then faced Angelique's parents.

"George, old friend what brings you here tonight? Annalee you're looking just as lovely as ever," Fuyuhiko shook George's hand but kissed Annalee's.

"Fuyuhiko, its been awhile." George said.

"Dad, do you know Haruhiko's dad?" Angelique asked and George looked stunned.

"What? Your young man is a son of Fuyuhiko Usami, the owner of Usami Enterprises? **(I couldn't remember what their company is called so I made a wild guess.)" **George asked both him and Annalee shocked at the turn of events.

"Yeah, Haruhiko is my eldest son and is actually the one that is supposed to be running my company by recently he hasn't been able to concentrate and has done very poorly," Fuyuhiko said and went to stand next to his eldest son. Then moved next to his other son. "Akihiko is my other son. He is a writer and apparently completely in love with this young man." Fuyuhiko moved next to Misaki. "Even with all the attempts I made to break them up. But if my eldest son is going to marry Angelique." Fuyuhiko moved again next to Angelique this time. "Then I will stop all attempts at breaking them up and will allow the relationship."

"Like I care, old man," Akihiko said with a sneer. "I am keeping Misaki with me whether you like it or not." Fuyuhiko sighed and just shrugged, then looked over to find George and Annalee whispering to each other.

"Mom, Dad?" Angelique asked then took two steps forward and squared her shoulders. "I don't care what you have to say, I am going to keep Haruhiko with or without your permission." She turned and grabbed Haruhiko's hand, he brought the other one up and brushed back her hair.

"Well then, if that's how its going to be, then we will allow it," Annalee said and George nodded. Angelique grinned then dashed over to Misaki so they could celebrate together. Both of them finally got what they wanted, or the guy they wanted.

"Misaki, I got my love."

"And I got mine, Angelique." They both grinned at each other. Haruhiko walked over to Akihiko.

"Do you realize what this means?" Haruhiko said and Akihiko nodded.

"It means I am going to be seeing more of you than I ever wanted to," Akihiko said with a sigh. "But for Misaki's sake because Angelique is such a good friend I will get over it."

Fuyuhiko grinned, walked over and smacked both of his sons on the shoulder.

"Now that's the spirit sons." Both groaned and moved away from their father.

Misaki and Angelique laughed. Yes the brothers would have to get along now or at least tolerate each other. Misaki ran over to Akihiko and Angelique ran over to Haruhiko. They both sealed the deal with a kiss while every one else in the room laughed.

Then they lived and loved happily ever after... or at least till the next battle.


End file.
